


The wonderful world of drabbles

by ShadowMisteress



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Changing POV, Cum Inflation, Dom Papyrus, F/M, Human Sans, I'll be adding tags as I go, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Sub Sans, Tell me if im missing any tags I should put, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, There not really dead in a way, female sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMisteress/pseuds/ShadowMisteress
Summary: This will be a collection of stories I have and am going to write on the lovely pairing known as Fontcest, there will be different Aus and the promts are going to get fucking weird. It's my first story on AO3 so I hope someone likes it. More will be explained inside!





	1. A peach in the hand...

Alright so lets get the big thing out of the way. I already posted this on tumblr under another name and I will be moving it to my new account so I go by ShadowMisteress on both sites. These ideas are going to be random and very weird, even if you leave a suggestion which i'm not against, just a good chance i'll take the idea and twist it into something different. But with all of that said, I hope you enjoy the story! I look forward to writing more for you all.

Our first drabble is, Underswap!  
\-------

Blue looked up at the mansion nervous, oh why had he let Rotten and Cherry talk him into this again? He should have listen to Comic and just walked away, now he was looking at what was known as a haunted mansion in the woods. God damn this was cliche... He let out a breath and held his backpack tighter, he was here now and he would prove them wrong about being a coward! This would also be the perfect chance to impress Edge.. he blushed thinking about the skeleton, he was probably more magnificent then him! If only he could get his attention, but he never noticed little blue he just wasn't his type.

He let out another breath and walked up to the door and grabbed the handle pulling it away in shock a few seconds later, it had felt like some kind of shock had gone threw his hand to his soul! He looked nervous as he grabbed the handle again and opened it relived, probably just some static he had been walking a lot. Blue looked around blinking at the state of the mansion... it was clean! But this place was abandoned right...? Why would this place be so spotless, and why did he smell something sweet? Blue frowned and stepped inside completely and looked around... nothing to give off that scent, maybe something deeper into the house? He became curious enough to release his fear and walk inside looking around. He walked into the next room never noticing that the door had shut on behind him with a grinning skeleton watching him.

~

Stretch couldn't believe it! His wonderful little one had returned to him! Those wretched humans had taken him away and claimed that he would never return to him leaving him to rot in this damn house. But now his darling was back and he would make sure they would never be separated again. A malicious grin appeared on his face as he shut the door and followed his darling, planing out how he would stay with Blue forever this time.

 

~

Blue was walking around completely interested in this house now, the sweet smell had only gotten stronger. He could start to taste it and it left a sugary taste in his mouth, it was amazing in his mind. But he was also feeling really warm for some reason. The house was probably just stuffy. He continued following the smell walking deeper into the house looking around, he felt rather safe here for some reason. But if it ment he could stay in this house the whole night to prove those two wrong it didn't matter to him.

"Wonder what else is in the house?" He walked around and blinked at finding a kitchen inside, nothing seemed to work but he expected that. "It's so dusty, if I was going to be here longer I would give this place a good cleaning!" He walked threw blinking at seeing something on the counter and walked over to it...

It was a peach.

He looked surprised before looking around, he loved peaches... but where did this come from?

"Well if no one is here, I can have this right..?" He nervously grabbed it feeling it with his hands, well it was soft so it was real and smelled perfectly ripe. He bit into it before his pupils turned into stars, this was perfect! He quickly ate the whole thing trying not to spill any juice on his gloves. Humming when he had finished before blushing lightly, the warm feeling was getting worse... "I-I need to find a place to lie down." He walked off again trying to ignore the pleasant feeling moving into his pelvis and soul.

~

Stretch was giggle behind his hand as he watched his little one walk off, he was just to adorable... driving him crazy tonight would be so much fun. He knew that Blue loved peaches, honestly this was to easy and now he would be having quite the need for someone later. He grinned like a hunter watching his prey trapped 

"My little Blue you were always to silly, eating something full of aphrodisiac. Well I guess I was the one that always trained you to eat those peaches." He followed after him humming as it started to kick in. Such a beautiful scene, watching him devolve into just a needy little mess

~

Blue leaned against a wall hugging himself as the arousal started to take over, his magic had formed into a needy pussy that kept throbbing, driving him insane  
"W-why is this h-happen-agg~" He felt his passage clench around nothing as his knees buckled from another wave of arousal "D-did I go into heat? B-but it shouldn't happen for another we-eek!" He gripped his arms as he tried to push this feeling down, the sweet smell had only gotten stronger and made it worse. The warmth the smell had given him was now making him more and more aroused.

He had continued walking without realizing it and ended up in front of a bed room... this is were the sweet smell was coming from, he stood up the best he could and pushed the door open and stepped inside the room. He froze in shock... T-this bedroom... it looked just like his! 

"W-what the...!" He spun around and the feeling of someone else, t-there was another skeleton in the room!  
He backed up having mixed feelings he couldn't place at the moment before bumping into the bed watching as the other shut the door and locked it walking over to him with a grin that sent another burst of arousal to his core.

~

Stretch couldn't control himself anymore, the sounds his little berry was producing was making so aroused. He walked up to him grinning at the shivers he was causing, he knew what made his berry shiver in the best ways

"Dont worry Blue, you may not know it but we are ment to be together~" He leaned down and kissed Blue's head smiling as the gasp. He knew everywhere on where to touch him, nothing would be able to stop him after this.

~

Blue couldn't stop the gasp that escaped from him after this-this person just kissed him! Why?! he swallowed and pushed Stretch up lightly looking at him nervously, even if he was in heat he couldn't just let someone do this to him! 

"W-wait! W-who are you and what do you think you're doing?!" B-besides he had a crush on Edge! He needed to stop this guy!

~

Stretch blinked in shock as he blueberry pushed him away, w-why would he do that? H-he should be falling under to his touch begging to be taken by him again...   
Unless...

He felt a twinge of fear, there was someone else already?! But that would mean!- That's why he didn't remember him, those humans did something to him so he would fall for someone else and forget about him! He wouldn't let them get away with that!

He let out a breath and put on the smile that he knew Blue loved "Don't worry~ I'm here for you Blue, you'll remember us by the end of the night." He nuzzled Blue's head as he moved his arms and tied them to the bed frame before he could do anything. "I'll make sure of it."

~

Blue was panicking now, this person, this insane person was going to kill him! Or even worse... he didnt even want to say it. He shut his eyes and the nuzzle and turned away from him shaking, it was worse that it was in fear and arousal.

"R-remember what? Y-you're insane! P-please let me go!" He pulled at the bonds on his wrist, his mind just screaming at him to get out, screw the dare so what if those two called him a chicken. He needed to get out of here-! 

"N-NAH~!" Oh god, he had pressed some spot on his spine that made him almost orgasm!

~

Stretch sighed and looked at him, he couldn't blame his darling. His memory was taken away and was tricked into loving someone else! He quickly grabbed the spot on his spine that he knew would drive him crazy and grinned knowing he still knew all of his darlings hot spots.

"Now now, I promise you'll be fine Blue. Now, give into your feelings and let me pleasure you once more~" He continued to rub that part of his spine and lightly play with his ribs

~

Oh stars! Everywhere this guy was touching was sending pure waves of pleasure to his soul! He looked up into the black eyes of his captor listening to his words... giving in sounded so nice... WAIT! No he should be fighting this! W-why was he listening to him? Why was wasn't his body listening to him?!  He couldn't help but lean into the hands, the felt so good on his body... like they knew just where to touch him...

"A-agg..." He was panting, that sweet sent... it was coming off of him. It was like his sent and it was only making this worse for him! Drool was leaking down his mouth by now as he started to grind his pelvis into Stretch's feeling a sense of pride from a moan he heard. F-fuck... that was really hot... he, he needed something to help him with this constant throbbing in his pussy "M-more...please!" he couldn't take it anymore.

He needed to be fucked, rough and hard by this wonderful skeleton.

~

Stretch grinned at hearing his Blueberry plead, he pulled down his pants and started rutting Blue threw his shorts cause him to moan and buck into him. So cute~ Soon his little blueberry would remember their lives together and stay with each other. He would enjoy killing those humans that trapped his soul here without his loved one. He grew tired of just messing with him and pulled down Berry's shorts feeling himself twitch just looking at the wet, dripping pussy being presented in front of him.

Stretch hummed in happiness "My, my berry you're so wet. Could it have been from me? Or was it that peach you ate?" He had a mischievous and playful tone in his voice as he ran his fingers up and down Blue's femur not touching him just yet

~

Blue was shivering in pure arousal by then, he froze after computing what the other had said 

"W-wait what? W-what about the peach? How did you even know I had one!" He bit into his bandanna trying to suppress any lewd sounds that might come out of his mouth

~

Stretch laughed lightly at him, pulling the bandanna away. Now now, he couldn't let his little blueberry cover up that wonderful voice.

"Oh I made that peach just for you, but not before a few 'enhancements'. My magic works just for your pleasure you know~" He leaned down and rubbed his cheek "It was laced with my magic, that's why it tasted so good to you and why your body reacted to it so quickly. We belong together Blue, your body remembers me but your mind doesn't. And if you refuse to see that then i'll just need to convince you." 

Stretch leaned down and kissed his dripping lips smiling at the twitch and gasp he got from it 

"Even if I need to drive you crazy all night."

~

Blue felt the breath stop in his throat from the light kiss on his lips, they were so sensitive... B-but what was that about their magic? They belonged together? Hngg he wanted to fight but with the way his body was reacting he was afraid it was true, his soul seemed happy to be near this guy.

He let out a moan as his magic reacted again, he couldn't keep fighting this feeling.

"O-okay.... y-you win, if you can make this burning stop then please.... do it!"

~

 

Stretch looked up at him blinking in surprise, before smiling, he knew his darling would come around. Now just to make his mind remember, but he knew that wouldn't be to hard.

"Of course my blueberry, you'll be completely spent by the time this night is over."

He started licking those tasty lips dipping inside every few licks humming at the juices that spilled out onto this tongue

"You're so eager Berry, don't think I can't feel you trying to pull my tongue in deeper~ See your body remembers me perfectly." He kept licking him suckling on that little nub he always loved to tease, grinning at the cries of please escaping Blue. Still so sensitive there.

~

Blue couldn't even try to stop the cries that were escaping them, Stretch's tongue felt to damn good inside him! And the teasing of his clitoris were making him buck into that tongue even more

"M-more! P-please!" 

He let out a scream as Stretch shoved his face between his lips and shoved his tongue as far as it would go while he played with his engorged nub  between his fingers. It was so good! His magic was so sensitive to his touch, it felt better then anything he had ever done before.

~

Stretch grinned watching his darling devolve into a puddle of pleasure, even if he was tricked into thinking he loved another his body still knew its true lover and reacted accordingly. They had been deprived of each other for two years, just thinking about how sensitive this must make him had his dick throbbing. He would fill him up to the brim tonight!

He moved to suckle the juices out between his lips humming as a burst of fluids came out, one orgasm down. So many to go~

"Oh Blue it's been so long, I'm happy your body never forgot me." He started to palm himself preparing himself and climbed up to be over him and kissed him deeply. He would never just push in and hurt Blue's trust like that, oh no, Blue would be begging to have him inside in a bit. He started rutting against Blue's lips but never moving inside.

~

Blue couldn't decide if he was being punished or not, after coming from Stretch just using his tongue now he could feel him teasing his lips! Fuck it made him tingle all over at want to juts buck his hips enough to let him slip inside, he knew he should have been questioning why his was responding so much to him but he could no longer find the will to care. He couldn't deny the feeling in his soul that he wanted Stretch to just take him and make him scream till he lost his voice.

"P-please! I can't take the teasing! T-take me already!" He whined bucking his hips again, Stretch's tip slipped inside for a second causing him to sob "P-please!"

He gasp as he was picked up by his hips and felt stretch slid in stretching him to his limits.

"Yessssssss~" Oh it felt so amazing, so right! He just wanted him to stay like this forever, he never knew just how much he wanted this. How much his soul wanted this "G-give me more! Please!"

~

Stretch had to keep himself from finishing as soon as he was completely in, it had been so long since he had been inside this velvet heat. He looked down at him grinning, Blue's eyelights were little hearts, so long since he had seen him like this. 

He started to rut him slightly grinning as he saw his dick poke out into the wonderful little blue belly. That was still one of the things he loved most about him. He couldn't wait to fill it up with his cum~

"Oh Blue~ You feel even better then I remember! I'll treasure you all night long!" He waited till any trace of pain dissipated from Blue's eyes and pulled out slowly before quickly thrusting back in, moaning as he was squeezed   when ever he moved "Yes Blue! You still remember how to make me go wild!" He started to speed up moaning as his little one was writhing underneath him the pleasure overwhelming him.

~

Oh god Stretch remembered everything about him! The thought crossed threw his mind before it vanished under the thick pleasure that was taking over him. He didnt want to be lewd but his dick was incredible! He could feel it sliding against all of his walls until it appeared in his stomach, there also seem to be a nub that kept rubbing against his G-spot making him writhe.

"S-so good!" He threw his head back trying to meet Stretch with his thrust, he didn't know why but all he wanted was more. He felt Stretch's cock grow a bit and felt himself choke "G-gonna cum!" He felt the thrusting pause before speeding up and giving much more force behind them. He let out a scream as He clenched down on him, Stretch's voice whispering to him to cum.

"S-Stretch!!" He wasn't sure where the name came from, but it just felt so right. He took in a deep breath before yelping and then moaning as he felt Stretch cum inside him, he could feel it slosh around inside of him... it made him horny again.

~

Stretch froze right as he came, just looking down at Blue as he filled up his Blueberry's stomach.

"B-blue! You remembered my name!" He smiled and leaned back to lick his neck "I knew you would remember me! No one can keep us apart our souls are just ment for one another!" He continued to happily nibble on Blue's neck hearing murmurs of his name. If he ever saw those humans again he would relish in their failure and kiss Blue right in front of them.

~

Small bits of old memories were coming back to him, it made him confused yet happy at the same time. He remember Stretch, his face, his voice, his smell... almost everything about him! But the things they did together, it was either muddled or not there. But he had a feeling, a feeling that he was meant to be with Stretch like this, he felt his soul throb in love looking at him again

"S-stretch... what's happening to me? I-I remember you but nothing else... it's all so fuzzy, like someone shoved cotton into my head." Little things, big things... he blushed remembering the things he had agreed to be trained to do.

~

Stretch looked at him "Don't worry, you're just remembering the memories that those humans made you forget. It will come back over times, I promise, it was a strong spell so I need to get you to remember the most you can tonight."

"What happens then Stretch? I'm afraid to remember..." Blue sounded sad, there was something important he forgot. One part of him wanted to remember but another wanted it to stay forgotten.

"Hey, listen to me. When that happens i'll do what we always planned to do, but I promise to wait until you say yes alright? I wont rush you into anything." He kissed him lightly, he never wanted to rush his blueberry and scare him away. That was a fate worse then his soul shattering, but if things went south he would ask Berry to help him stay safe.

"Y-you promise?" He looked down at Blue, could he promise that? To keep the yearning to hold his soul away long enough for him to remember completely?   
Yes, yes he could.

"I promise Blue, you may not remember but I never break a promise." He kissed Blue again filling his mouth with tongue and lightly thrusting into him "Now." His voice became husky again "Let me help you remember~"

~

Blue couldn't lie to himself, he was nervous, he was really nervous. While he had a feeling in his soul that he could trust Stretch now, he wasn't sure how far that trust should go. So many things he just wasn't remembering he couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

He choked on his breath as Stretch started to thrust again

"A-ahh s-so soon?" He couldn't lie the feeling of the thick cum sliding around inside him made this even more arousing. He bit his fingers looking up as his pupils went back to being fuzzy hearts

~

Stretch grinned "But of course~ The more of my magic I give you the more you remember." He grinned "And well this is the easiest way for giving it to you directly." He started to move faster Blue's passage way already slick "Now just sit back and let me worship you again." 

Stretch continued to take care of Blue all night long, after more time Blue started to gain more of his suppressed memories .

He and Stretch had been lovers, they moved about the world after they had confessed their love and wound up in this old mansion. Life had been going well for them, Stretch had a job while Blue helped around the town. Not to mention that their sex life had bloomed greatly.

But then, everything went wrong.

They wanted to take their relationship to the next step and soul bond, but then they were found by some humans that didn't like monsters. They were disgusted and wanted to make them suffer, they had pinned Blue down and killed Stretch right in front of him. Using a spell to force his soul to not break, he had a body but it wasn't physical.  
Blue was in despair, but they decided to not kill him and give him Stretch's fate. He would have his memories repressed and placed in the world again. Fall in love with someone else and they would come back and repeat the process.

They left Blue on the floor broken and Stretch in despair, his little Blueberry was going to be taken from him only to suffer even more. He did something he wasn't proud of but it was the only thing he could think of.

He put them into a partial bond. It let Blue touch him but it was to late to fix the damage like this, the humans came back to laugh at him one more time before taking Blue away to drop off in some random town where he was found by, Rotten, Cherry and Comic. Stretch watched them go in despair as he could not leave the house anymore without his soul pulling him back in.

Then Blue came back! He knew he only had this one shot to fix this and he had done it... but now he had one more thing to do.

~

They were panting as Blue rested on Stretch's chest, he was completely full, to the point where his stomach was sticking out a bit and had a orange glow to it, some how Stretch convinced him to let him use his magic for something. Now there was a thin glow of orange magic on his entrance that kept all of the cum inside. What made it worse was that if he touched the magic it would get warm and vibrate driving him insane. That in itself led to 3 more rounds to calm him down.

He looked up at Stretch, he could feel the happiness from his soul, after remembering everything he felt horrible that the humans had gotten away with this. Blue felt so bad but Stretch had made sure he knew it wasn't his fault.

"Stretch... what happens now? I have a life I need to go back to... but what about you?" He grabbed Stretch's arms tightly "I-I can't leave you, not again." He looked down trying not to cry, he looked up to the fingers rubbing them away from his sockets "S-stretch?"

~

"S-stretch?" He couldn't stand to see Blue upset like this, he deserved only happiness in this world

"Hey now, don't cry Blue. I do have an idea." He paused at Blue's look of hope "But, you need to give me complete permission for this you understand?" He would never do this unless Blue wanted it completely.

"W-what is it Stretch?" Blue paused as he watched Stretch pull out his soul, shocked

"I-If we would bond completely, the magic that keeps me here wouldn't work anymore. Our.... our souls would constantly be together, nothing could separate us again." He was nervous, the idea of his Berry leaving broke his heart. He didn't want to be alone again...

~

Blue was shocked at this offer, he and Stretch were going to bond before this but... he loved him but that didn't make him any less scared. He let out a breath and sat up looking at Stretch.

"Stretch, I love you, you know that. But I need to be truthful with you, i'm scared... from all of these what ifs in my mind. What if the humans come back, what if something happens? What if you fall out of love with me..." It was a parasite in his mind but he couldn't help it, everyone thought he was always so optimistic but damn it he had his fears! He paused when he was forced into a rough hug. He hugged him back before noticing.

Stretch was shaking.

He blinked in shock pulling away to look at Stretch, he looked horrified...

"S-stretch? W-what's wrong?" He was pulled back into a right hug as Stretch sounded close to tears

"Blue, never say something like that. I will never just fall out of love with you! You are my everything, my whole world! The only reason I just didn't give up and dust myself was because of you my darling, I kept my hope that you would come back one day and we could become lovers again. I was so close to giving up before you came, if you hadn't come when you did..." he just hugged him tighter as Blue got the sinking feeling this house would have been empty if he came later then he did.

"Oh Stretch... I'm sorry I never knew you were so hurt... and I was only focusing on how bad I felt.." They both had their demons they needed to conquer, but they needed to go it together.

~(Time Skip)~

The night has passed and they had spent most of it talking. Their demons were still there but they could over come them together.

"Stretch, I made up my mind." He looked up at him determined "I want to bond with you. I want to be together again." Stretch looked shocked before smiling

"Y-you really mean it? We can be together again?" At Blue's nod he hugged him laughing "Oh my darling you have no idea on how happy you've made me! I will never let you feel a dark thought again, only my love." Blue smiled and hugged him back

"The same for you Stretch. I'll keep you happy I promise!"

They looked at each other before kissing deeply and falling onto the bed again, they stopped before they went into another round of sex as Blue sat up and pulled out his soul, Stretch watched the light blue soul before sitting up and pulling out his own honey orange soul.

He looked to Blue for permission, after a silent nod he grabbed the soul softly bringing it over to his own. He swallowed before lightly pushing the two souls together causing loud moans from both of them. They could feel their magic mixing and pulling together.

"R-ready Blue?"

"Y-yes, please Stretch!"

That was all he needed to hear before he pushed their souls against each other as the fused into one making a dripping emerald soul, the feeling was incredible as everything about them mixed together into one culmination.

Blue felt himself start to drip in arousal and blushed, they had gone so many times already! How could he still be needy?! Luckily from the new bond Stretch could tell just what his lover needed, Stretch quickly adjusted himself to lie down again and pushing into Blue once more. Sinking deeper then before with this new position, Blue let out a moan at the sudden intrusion but his body happily accepted it trying to drag Stretch in even deeper.

"S-stretch!" He couldn't stop himself as he started riding Stretch in time with his thrust "I-I love you so much!"

He grunted as he drove into Blue as hard as he could their soul dripping heavily in arousal "I love you to!" They came together Blue yelping slightly as he felt himself completely stuffed to the brim, he moaned.

"Oh stretch... I can't take anymore, I feel so full!" Blue whimpered and clenched down on Stretch as he pulled out and the magic was replaced to keep everything inside "I won't be able to eat for days." His soul would happily convert all of it into magic but it would be days before he could eat and not feel like he was over-stuffed.

"Nye-he-he... sorry Blue, we'll stop for now. Don't want to make you sick." Blue pouted at him before looking at their soul... their soul, he liked the ring to that. Stretch looked at their soul as well before kissing him "I love you Blue, this has made me so happy. You have made me so happy. Now lets get you some rest, you'll need it when we go back to your home in a few hours."

Blue leaned against Stretch not minding the idea of sleep right now. "It's our home Stretch, it belongs to you as well." He smiled at him before yawning, the emerald soul vanishing back into Blue's rib cage. He didn't have a form to hold Blue's part of the soul so he would need to keep a hold of it.

Stretch cuddled him before they fell asleep in each other's arms not caring about what would happen in the next hours. For now it was only right now with them.

\-----

Okay that's a wrap on the first chapter, the second one is in making and i'll leave it to you guys to decide. Would you prefer UnderFell or another chapter of this story?


	2. My queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just barley still Valentines day today for me to take this chapter! I decided to scrap my first idea and re-write this in a few days so forgive me all the errors are mine. Hope you guys like it!

Okay this one.... really no excuses here. If I forgot to say it before I'm saying it now, my ideas and prompts get fucking weird. This chapter is a perfect example of that, either way I hope you all will like it, or despite it with every fiber of your body and give me hate in the comments. I really don't know anymore. 

This drabble is, Undertale!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans liked to think of herself as a decent hunter, with her magic she was almost unstoppable but there was her weakness. Her stamina, it just didnt last enough to get every kill when hunting monsters and that's why she never really went on jobs. Though today was an exception, she looked at the paper in her hands as she walked on the mountain path looking curious. The man wanted some low level monsters cleared out, it seemed easy enough and she took it wanting a bit more cash for the house. Clouds were appearing over and she frowned as a light drizzle started. Damn it she hated rain...

"Gotta get out of this..." She looked around and ducked into a cave on the side of the path, she sighed and sat down looking as the rain picked up "So much for an easy mission..." She leaned against the wall and decided to sleep threw it, she wanted to gain some of that stamina she lost anyways.

~

Papyrus had been watching her ever since she stepped foot on this mountain, and he loved everything he saw about her. She looked so strong but still so cute, he could see the little pudge she hid under her armor and just wanted to rub it and lick it. He knew this was his queen, and he wasnt going to let her get away. He turned to his goop or slime form and snuck into the cave surrounding his sleeping beauty.

Sans was already completely out of it, but that would just make this easier for him. He let out his signature nyehehe quietly and started to take off her clothing. He made sure that she stayed asleep or that would ruin everything! Though he couldn't resist a few rubs of that adorable belly.

~

Sans was feeling hot for some reason.... her dream wasn't anything to get excited about but then it changed. Something was standing over her and praising her body, it made her squirm. She snapped awake with a gasp and looked at the roof of the cave confused. She went to scratched her hair and sat up.

Only to find out she couldn't move.

She looked down shocked to see some kind of orange slime on her, it was wrapping around her clothes. It got her armor off!

"W-what the?! N-ngg what is this stuff?!" She couldn't move at all and could pull her magic to the surface. Damn it what was this stuff!

"OH YOU ARE AWAKE! WHAT PERFECT TIMING EVERYTHING'S READY TO BEGIN!" She stopped at the voice from behind her and turned around, her heart froze at seeing some type of slime monster. He kinda looked like her but was thinner and taller, it was like his lower half turned to slime and that was what covering her. She heard him giggle before she started to struggle again

"W-what ever you are release me! I have no time for your games!" She could feel the slime seep under her clothes and it made her shiver, she didn't have a good feeling about this at all!

She froze at feeling the slime sneak up her calf from under her pants and looked worried "N-NO! STOP!"

~

Papyrus stopped at hearing her frantic voice and frowned, he looked at her before blinking and smiling

"OH! I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU'RE NERVOUS. DONT BE WORRIED! I'm going to take good care of you my queen~" He felt sans tense up under him again and shook his head, now that wouldnt do at all! He pinned her arms to the wall and lifted up her shirt and bra, no good to rip them! They might mean something to her. He hummed and started to fondle her breast "MY QUEEN YOUR BREAST AS SO WONDERFUL! SOFT AND PLUMP... I COULD PRAISE THEM FOR HOURS..." He kissed them hiding a smirk at the change of heart beat and breathing, she was still scared but looks like his little queen had a praise kink he was only happy to satisfy.

~

Sans was this close to screaming for help, not only had this monster captured her but it was undressing her and caller her a queen. She didnt want to end up like the girls in those animes Alphys had shown her.

"A-ack! No dont touch me there!" She twitched at the molestation and the praise closing her eyes, oh by the great god above someone save her!

She screeched at the feeling over her pants and undies being pulled off her, oh god she was going to be rapped and killed. The slime only covered more of her legs getting closer and closer to her entrance before she closed her eyes and started to cry. This wasnt how she wanted to end everything!

~

Papyrus stopped at seeing his queen cry and frowned, why was she scared he wouldnt hurt her! He looked down and blinked. He remember what the others of his kind had hold him to do when he found his queen.

Humans were easily scared in situations like this, before you truly start anything make sure they ask for it. No matter how long you need to tease them for. He swallowed, he could have hurt his queen, if he hadn't already.

Papyrus bent down and wiped her tears away going to a quite voice to comfort her "Now, now, dont be afraid my love. I promise I wont do anything without your word. You are my queen and I am here to pleasure you, let me show you." He smiled at her as the slime covered her crouch, she let out a scared breath as Papyrus shivered, oh she was so warm here. He just wanted to stuff her full and make that belly even cuter. 

"Let us start my dear queen~"

~

As sans heard those words she tensed up and wanted to scream again. The slime felt so weird on her, it was smooth and she could feel it pulsing, it made her want to throw up... but it wasnt as bad as she thought it would be. She was going to try to say something before she screamed.

The slime covering her crouch and breast! I-it was sucking on them! She choked on her breath and squirmed trying to escape the feeling it gave her, little jolts of please made her heavily aware that the slime had slipped between her lips and was sucking her special little nub.

"A-ahh! N-no stoppp!" Her hips lifted as she tried to fight the feeling, she looked down and felt her heart stop. The slime really did look like little mouths and were sucking on her nipples and clit. She felt a blush over take her face, w-why was this hot to her? This should be horrifying! 

To her fear she felt her flower moisten at the treatment, her legs started twitching as he blushed. It was so gentle... this was how she always wanted to be treated. 

~

Papyrus felt her get excited and grinned, alright she was loosening up! Now for the next stage, he bent down and started to whisper praise in her ear. Rubbing her body to make her relax, he smiled at seeing her shiver and blush, he was getting to her~

"My queen I will only give you unconditional love and attention, you will always feel me praising your body once you accept me. I promise, I will do anything for you. Love you forever." He kissed her neck smiling and the shiver it cause, he started to suck a bit harder on her nipples leaving that wonderful flower wanting more.

Just an occasional tweek or an extra hard suck, that's all Papyrus would do. Not until Sans was begging for it.

~

Sans really couldn't tell what was worse, the fact that this monster (Papyrus it told her) was keeping her here trying to make her his queen, or the fact that is was slowly working. His promises sounded so presence, not to mention the teasing had gotten to be to much for her. She was dripping wet under the slime and couldn't stop twitching, there was a permanent blush on  her face as she panted. D-damn her sexual needs! Her sex drive was something that she didnt like to think about. Either she didnt need or even thought about sex or needed to cum at least twice a day before being able to sleep, at this point it was far past the point of normal arousal and she wouldn't be able to get rid of these urges for months. 

Unless... She looked down at the slime sucking on her clit, she needed to be taken so badly right now. And being treated like a queen, but...

Another strong suck cleared that thought from her mind as she threw her head back and begged 

"O-okay! Okay please stop! Make me your queen please! Take me!" She screeched bucking into the slime.

~

Papyrus blinked, not expecting the sudden begging, but who cares? His queen gave him permission to show her just how much he meant to her. He grinned and moved her to be on her hands and knees showing off her wonderful flower. Sans made a shocked noise as the slime moved away and he kissed her before flicking his tongue back and forth across her lips. She moaned and begged for it, to be fucked by him. He giggled as a tentacle made of slime came up to her mouth and pushed inside. She sounded surprised before her eyes rolled back and she started sucking.

Sans was so desperate to do anything but please at get pleasure by this point, and the sweet taste it was giving her wasn't bad either. Just made her crave more, and Papyrus was quite fine with that

~

Papyrus was so happy right now, the noises that his queen did get out from her mouth were wonderful and her pussy tasted wonderful. It remember him of vanilla as he pulled away deciding she was ready

"Okay my queen. Let me show you a taste of the pleasure I will give you from now on." A much thicker tentacle came up and started to push inside her slit, slipping in with ease from how wet she was from the teasing. He didn't stop until he hit the back of her cervix right before her womb. Sans couldn't stop moaning at the feeling of being so full, it was so gentle and only made her want more. She tried to say that but only kept mumbling around the tentacle in her mouth.

He paused before thrusting it in and out of her mouth to the point it started to slip down her throat when she swallowed. From the distraction he shoved the tentacle threw into her womb crashing into the back of it, Sans screamed before falling limp and twitching. 

She had cum from the feeling of something going inside an area that had never been touched before. The sudden gush of wetness to papyrus by surprised before he smiled and started thrusting in and out, oh he was no where near done yet.

~

Sans had no idea of how long they were together like this, her mind was drowned in pleasure and the throbbing inside her. Papyrus had came a few times and she only got more horny every time he did, the cum tasted so good but she could only get a few drops each time. He wouldn't let her waste the cum so he would shove the tentacle all the way down her throat and put it straight into her stomach, it had bulged out by this point making her even pudgier then before. When the tentacle inside her entrance came it shoved into her womb filling it up, she would need to suffer the feeling of it dripping down her walls before being absorbed into her body making her even hornier.

She didn't even know how many times she had cum, or how she was still going. It must have been hours by now! Eventually she was moved again and placed in his lap the tentacle getting pulled out of her mouth as she took deep breaths and moaned as the other kept thrusting. 

"Y-you're filling me up! I-I cant take much more!" She head him giggle and bit her ear causing another moan and bucking of her hips. She felt him hold her breast and let out a breath

"We're almost done my queen, your body absorbs my cum so well i'm so proud of you." He rolled her clit between his fingers causing her to scream and buck her hips cumming again

"I-I cant hold anymore..." She leaned against the wall letting out a ragged breath as papyrus smiled 

"Okay my queen, I've pleased you correct?" She nodded, nothing had ever sated her like this before. "Oh good! Now we need to get back home." She blinked at that

"W-wait we? You're coming with me?" She felt nervous, monsters didnt survive in the town she lived near.

"But of course, you are my queen! And as your king I will not leave you alone. Now." He put his hands on both sides of her head and smiled "Let me just get into position to not cause issues." 

~

Sans watched his whole body turn to slime before jumping and feeling him push into her entrance instead of pulling out "W-what are you doing?!" It turned into a scream as he started to fill her up even more before being silenced by a kiss. She felt tears in her eyes before feeling the slime move over her legs and up her body.

After a bit her mouth was released and she started panting, she looked at her body. It was covered in an orange layer of slime, she felt shocked, it covered everything. 

"W-what the? How d-did-NGG!" The slime around her seemed to get tighter as she gasp from the feeling of being licked and kissed all over "A-ahh~" her head was thrown back as she came again. Sans panted and felt her face, it was burning "T-this is what h-he meant?"

Papyrus was quite but Sans could feel him moving all over her and inside her. It hit Sans then.

She had agreed to be his queen, he would never leave her and would keep his promise to have her constantly feel loved.

If she wanted this or not.

"Oh dear...."


End file.
